FIG. 1 depicts an ABS view of a conventional magnetic recording read apparatus 10. The conventional magnetic read apparatus 10 may be a part of a merged head including the read apparatus 10 and a write apparatus (not shown). Alternatively, the magnetic recording head may only include the read apparatus 10.
The read apparatus 10 includes a bottom shield 12, a first sensor 20 on a first magnetic seed layer 14, first magnetic bias structures 16, a first middle shield 30, an insulator 32, a second middle shield 34, an additional magnetic seed layer 36 for the second read sensor 40, second magnetic bias structures 44 and a second shield 46. The read sensors 20 and 40 are typically magnetic tunneling junctions (MTJs). Such read sensors 20 and 40 generally include an antiferromagnetic (AFM) pinning layer, a reference layer having its magnetic moment fixed (or pinned) in place, a nonmagnetic spacer layer and a free layer. The nonmagnetic spacer layer is between the reference and free layers. Two sensors 20 and 40 may be used for two-dimensional magnetic recording (TDMR).
Although the conventional magnetic read apparatus 10 functions, there are drawbacks. In particular, the magnetic read apparatus 10 is desired to be extended to higher areal densities. As a result, the spacing between the sensors 20 and 40 (d0) is desired to be reduced. The spacing between the shields 12 and 30 and/or 34 and 46 may also be desired to be reduced. Without such reductions in size, performance may be adversely affected. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the performance of a magnetic recording read apparatus 10.